It's your entire fault
by Amber-Kaiba
Summary: The Yugioh gang gets on the wrong plane. The cast Yugi, Kaiba, Marik, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke and Bakura. It's funny read it. Please
1. The wrong plane

Disclaim: I wish I owned Yugioh! But I don't.  
  
Marik: I glad you don't own it. Amber-Kaiba: What do you mean by that? Seto: Well if you owned it, I bet my life you change the whole story line. Marik: Yeah, most likely into some mushy romance. Seto: Yeah Amber-Kaiba: You two know me all too well.  
  
It's your entire fault!  
  
1. The wrong plane  
  
The freshman class of Domino High School where go on a weeklong field trip to London, England. Of course chaos filled the airport when this lager group of teens entered. And among that group Was Yugi. And his friends and new ones where there as well.  
"I just can't wait to get to London. I remembered to bring my camera, and this time I can bring some pictures home." Cheered Tea.  
"Did you remember to bring film?" asked Marik " You always forget."  
"Well, I remembered everything for this trip."  
"We'll see." Marik look at the departure clock, their flight left in 30 minutes. "Ya know really hope I don't have to sit by an overweight person. Cause I really don't want to share a seat." "Most likely we'll be sitting together. We all purchased our tickets at the same time." Informed Kaiba. The other agreed. "Don't you guys think we should stay with the group?" asked Bakura. "Yeah, that would be a wise decision. We don't want to be left behind or get on the wrong plane." Said Duke. The 8 of them walked to catch up with there class.  
"Hey, students the plane leaves in 5 minutes. Quiet down for roll call. Andy, Anna...Jeramy stop that!" shouted Miss Conroy, "Anyone on the plane." The excited teens flowed into the plane. Ms. Conroy only did a quick head count, before getting on the plane herself.  
The group of 8 friends all raced though the terminal. They once again had separated themselves from the rest of the class. The departing number had changed and the gate number did as well. The teens got on plane B 11 and not B 12.  
They don't bother looking for a familiar face, they just took their seats. And who'd thought, Marik could jinx himself. He sat uncomfortable beside an overweight person. +++++++++++++++++++++++ The flight was 5 hours and 23 minutes. Marik managed to move to another seat. It was behind Kaiba and in front of Bakura's seat. "What's it like in London?" asked Marik leaning forward. "It's really beautiful there." said Bakura, "My mother still lives there. I might go and see her." "I'll go too." Stated Marik  
  
The plane landed and the polite came on and said, "Welcome to Junefields."  
"Huh! Junefields!" shouted Joey, "We're suppose to be in London!"  
"Excuse me sir, but did you say you're suppose to be in England?" asked the Flight attend.  
"That's exactly what I said!"  
"Oh, dear England is about 1 thousand miles away! You must have gotten on the wrong plane."  
"Oh----- my God!"  
"Joey what's wrong " asked Tristan  
"We got on the wrong plane."  
The 8 teens all soon discovered that they got on the wrong  
plane.  
"I hope Kaiba, can do something to get us to London or ever back  
home." Sighed Tea  
"Ditto." sighed Tristan. Kaiba walked back over to his group.  
"So what did they say?" asked Yugi Kaiba looked at them, "I hope you guys are ready for along walk."  
"I can't believe this. They can't help us in our time of need!" complained Joey. "They" Bakura cut Joey off,  
"You can't blame them. It cost money to fly and money is what we don't  
have."  
"Anyone empty your pockets." Order Tristan There was a hairpin, a stick of gun, and a button not exactly money.  
"What about you too?" asked Tea referring to Kaiba and Marik, "What do you have." Kaiba paid no attention to her; his attention was on Bakura.  
"I have money thank you." Informed Kaiba  
"Me too." Said Marik.  
"Sorry." said Bakura  
"It all right, but I really need an ATM." said Marik.  
"Why don't you ask that men over there, at the counter. I bet he knows." Suggested Yugi. Marik walked up to the man he was a bit on the heavy side.  
"Excuse me." Marik said softly  
"Can I help you Missy?"  
"Uh, yeah I would like to know where the nearest ATM IS." The man laughed. "Well Missy the nearest ATM is about 50 mile, and in this heat about 100. But maybe I can do something for you."  
"No thanks. And by the way I way I'm girl." Marik quickly went back over to his friends  
"So where is it?" asked Yugi  
"About 100 miles."  
"My word. It would take a whole day." Shouted Duke.  
"2 an a half." Kaiba, "But it's not as far as it seems. It only  
160.9344 km, and....uh that seems a little more..."  
"Kaiba sit down before you hurt yourself." Said Marik. "Do you  
have any paper money?"  
"Yes."  
"How much?"  
"Not enough for 8 tickets."  
"Darn."  
"And a credit card. Gold."  
"Alright!" cheered Tea.  
"But in places like this they don't take credit."  
"Uh Oh."  
"But what about transportation." Yugi pointed, "You know guys we  
can't stay here."  
"I agree with....." Duke pauses just as a ho trotted by, "We  
mosst cretainly aren't staying here!"  
"I double agree. I hate pigs. " said Joey  
"Let's go." Kaiba said picking up the bag he carried on to the  
plane and started to leave. Marik and the others close behind.  
  
Poor guys 


	2. Junefields

2. Junefields  
  
They exited there unair conditioned airport. It was heck outside.  
"It never was this hot back in Egypt." Complained Marik.  
"I believe that." Mumbled Kaiba. Kaiba took off his coat and then his shirt. He was still wearing a tee shirt, and his necklace. He tightly folded it and stuffed them in his bag. The others never saw his arms before.  
"Okay, were can we get a car?" Kaiba asked no one unparticular.  
"Uh...I don't know." Said Tristan.  
"Ask that person over there." said Bakura.  
"That guy looks like he's sleep." said Yugi.  
"How can you tell. I'll ask." Bakura hurried over to the guy. He wasn't sleep after all. After talking awhile Bakura came back over.  
"What he say?" asked Marik  
"He'll trade his pick-up truck for something from each of us. I gave him my sunglasses."  
The other seven stated looking though their bags. Looking for something they could part with. Marik pulled out hi Rare Hunter rob. Kaiba pulled out his blue coat; the others got out thing that bought back memories. Bakura took the items back over to the man and he drove the pick up over to the teens.  
"I'm driven!" shouted Joey.  
"No, I don't think so." said Tristan  
"And why not?" Joey asked.  
"Remember what happened during Battle City. You-----"  
"Yeah I remember, jeez it was a year ago."  
"Good just wanted to make sure you remember. You still want to drive?"  
After a rock, paper scissors match between Tristan and Marik they were all in their sections. Joey and Marik were in the front and the others in the back. Yugi and Bakura fell asleep and leaned on Kaiba. It was hot even when the sun was setting. It was about 998 miles till they got to England. Kaiba sighed deeply, he wonder if the class realized they weren't with them.  
"What wrong Kaiba?" asked Tea.  
"Nothing, it's just.... What if we never get back home or to London!"  
"Don't worry, even though Joey's driving and could get lost in his own closet. I trust he'll get us there." Tea smiled. Kaiba smiled back.  
"Thanks."  
Marik had his head out the pick up truck window. He liked the wind on in his hair. He was sitting beside Joey, who was driving. Joey wasn't a bad driver, but not a real good one either. In the back, Bakura and Yugi both were still sleep. Kaiba was annoyed with the fact they both were still leaning on him. Duke complained about the potholes. Tristan and Tea complained about Joey's driving skills.  
The truck came to a stopped at a gas station. The station looked like it been though 25 high school parties.  
"It's time to switch." Marik told the others. Tristan quietly got into the passenger seat. Marik joined the rest in the back.  
"Where are you going. Into the station for?" asked Marik. He followed him.  
"Water."  
"Oh.... Ewww!" Marik shrieked, "That lady got three chins!"  
"What a rude child."  
"What a fat lady." Replied Mark.  
"Don't make me come over there."  
"I'd like to see you try. Don't get stuck. Ya fat hippo."  
"That's it." The lady wobbled from behind the counter.  
"She going to eat me!" yelled Marik.  
"Come here."  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Marik ran out of the store. The lady leaned against the doorframe puffing hard. 


	3. Anger Mangement

3. Anger Management  
  
They rode along suffering in the 108-degree sun. Yugi still hadn't woken up. Bakura was awake sort of he still leaned on Kaiba.  
"I'm bored." Complained Tea.  
"What else is new." Marik snapped.  
"Kaiba, can I play with your hair?"  
"Uh.... No I think not. Last time you said that I had blue highlights for 9 weeks."  
"What about you Bakura."  
"No."  
"Duke."  
"No way."  
"Please Marik."  
"Sure." Marik laid his head on her lap. And she started to brushing and combing his long blonde hair. He of course he soon fell asleep.  
It wasn't long before the truck started to bump again. It woke Yugi up finally. The bumpy road was drastic. And sometimes it even raised them up. Duke who was closest to the door wasn't lucky. There was one hard and extreme BUMP!  
The back door opened and Dike fell out!  
"Oh my Lord!" Bakura shouted.  
"Joey stop the Truck!" Tea shouted. He couldn't hear them.  
"I'll get him to stop." Said Marik. He climbed on to the top of the truck and knocked on the drive's side window. Joey saw him and rolled it down.  
"What on earth are you doing?"  
"We lost someone."  
"Who?"  
"Duke, and he's uh running after the truck."  
"MARIK WATCH OUT!" Yugi yelled. Marik looked just as a low tree branch hit him. I hurt like heck. Marik fell back right beside Kaiba. He got the wind knocked out of him. But other them that he was okay. The truck stopped and Dike got back in. He was a bit angry and even hotter than before.  
An hour or so later the Truck started up a hill. But the truck kept rolling back down. Finally Joey said, "Duke, Marik, Kaiba Yugi, Tea Tristan, Bakura get out a push."  
"What! I will not." Bakura was too hot and tried to push a half ton truck up a hill.  
"Stop being a baby." Marik said, "A little work never killed anyone."  
"Yeah, he's right. We've been working our whole lives and we're still alive." Said Kaiba.  
"You too could be brothers. Ya know, you too always agree." Said Yugi  
" We don't agree on over thing." Said Kaiba  
" Whatever lets just get this thing up the hill." Said Duke.  
The truck had it's breaks taken off. So it was alot easier. When the 8 finally got it up the hill. They all leaned on it. The truck slowly began to move down hill. They had just enough time to pull some of there some from the back before it started flying downs the hill. The truck flew down the hill and off a cliff.  
Now they had no food, no water, and to top it all off no vehicle.  
"I guess we walk from here." Sighed Joey  
"Someone carry me." Whinnied Tea.  
  
The 8 teens walked into a town.  
"This looks like a one horse town." Said Kaiba.  
"Looks can be deceiving." Advise Duke.  
"Yeah, this is a grade A hillbilly town." Corrected Marik  
"~ Sigh ~" Marik and Kaiba went into a hotel, and there was a fat guy behind the counter. Marik grinned. Kaiba quietly said, "Hold your tongue." He nodded but he still thought it.  
"Can I de anythin foe ya." The man asked.  
"Uh..yes the group we're with needs a room or two. But we have no money."  
"Ya wan ta trade?"  
"Trade..yes."  
"2 rooms foe the coat and golden neck thin. Your gurl got on."  
"Done." Kaiba gave him his coat and Marik gave him his neck thing. (I  
don't know what it's really called.)  
"Here the keys."  
"Thanks." Kaiba took the keys and left to get the others. Marik however stayed behind; " I'm not a girl."He said before storming out. 


	4. Can't Sleep

4.Can't sleep  
  
"Four to a room." said Kaiba, "Tea gets her own be."  
"That's not fair!" Duke protested.  
"I'll trade you in a get an extra room." Threatened Kaiba,"Tristin  
you're in change of your room. And your group Joey, Bakura and Duke.  
The rest are with me." _______________________________ The rooms weren't 5 star but at least there were two beds in the room. Tea quickly claimed a bed rear the window and fell asleep. Kaiba saw a phone and want over to it. But there wasn't a dial tone.  
"This is heck!" shouted Kaiba  
"You're just now figuring that out?" Marik muttered. Kaiba hadn't reliesed he was still awake. "But look on the positive side."  
"And what's the positive side of all of this?"  
"There's not a huge picture in this room with peepholes. That some perverted person put in."  
".... You know what?"  
"What?"  
"You're extremely paranoid."  
"I'm not!"  
"Yeah, you are."  
"Well let's say I was paranoid. But you'd be to if you knew how Pegasus real was."  
"Pegasus!"  
"Yeah!"  
"You met Pegasus!"  
"Yeah, Ishuzu and I met him in Egypt. It was a year or so after his wife passed." Marik grinned mischievously, "I could tell just by looking at him he was gay or whatever." Marik took a deep breath, "Boy, do I feel sorry for the poor sap he stole souls from." Marik did know Kaiba had his soul stolen and he also didn't know Yugi wasn't asleep.  
"Wouldn't that make Kaiba a poor sap?" Yugi asked, but didn't relies he said it out loud.  
"You had your stolen!" Marik was embarrassed that he said that and to his best friend. "Sorry...I did know."  
"It's alright. I'll just get you both back late." Kaiba smirked  
"GOODNESS WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP! SO ONE IS TRYING TO GET THEIR BEAUTY SLEEP."  
"All the sleep in the world-aarrrggg!" Marik fell to the floor Kaiba punched him in his stomach.  
"You've said enough for one day. And that takes care of the pay back."  
Yugi looked at Marik; he looked like he was in some serious pain. "Kaiba when you pay me back...can you not punch me?"  
"I'll think about it."  
"..."  
"Anyway you should get your sleep cause I honestly don't think anyone is going to care anyone."  
"...."  
"Yugi?"  
"Zzzzzz."  
"Oh that just great.." Kaiba shuck his head He was going to turn the light out but there was no telling what creeply crawl thing would come out. Plus Marik was still on the fall. "I chose a strange group of friends." Kaiba smiled. "Yugi you really can't fake sleeping."  
"How did you know?"  
"The whole time you slept on that truck you didn't snore."  
Yugi felt dumb, "Heh, well going night."  
"Good morning."  
"What?"  
"In 5 minutes the suns going to be coming up."  
"We stayed up all night!"  
"Yeah."  
"I never did that before."  
"Really."  
"Yeah, I latest I ever side up was mid night."  
"Your really pathetic. If you go to college we'll be pulling all nighters about every two weeks."  
" 


	5. Meet the Spirits

5. Meet the Spirits  
  
It was still early and the teens slept but not peacefully. But there were some that were not asleep.  
Seth looked around he was wide-awake and didn't have a clue where he was, "Where am I?" he thought. "This is not the city." Seth wondered around the room. He saw Marik laying on the floor and the midge sleeping on the bed. "Okay how do I end up sleeping in a chair?" he knew that no one but the others could hear him in this form. Seth smiled sheepishly when he saw Tea. He started to float over to her, when someone grabbed his leg.  
"I knew we'd be up to know good." Malik look at him, " Why do you always go after people younger than you?"  
"You prefer me to go after your sister, Isis." Seth once an again had the sheepish smile on.  
"Stay away from my sister."  
"What don't trust me."  
"No I don't."  
"Of course you don't trust him you trust no one but yourself." Y. Bakura came though the wall.  
"I'm sure you trust me." Seth smiled and glanced over at him.  
"Of course I trust you." Y. Bakura snickered.  
"You where suppose to be on my side." Malik crossed his arms.  
"What are you three talking about?" Yami asked. Y.Bakura and Malik fall silent your didn't exactly like Yami. But Seth did of course, Yami was his cousin to start with.  
"We were jut discussing if I am to be trusted or not." Seth grinned like a mad man.  
"Well weren't you suppose to stay behind and watch Mokuba?" asked Yami.  
"I was suppose too do that?" Seth's eye grew bigger.  
"Ooh, wait till I tell Kaiba." Malik smiled, he knew this was the only black mail on Seth he had.  
"No one is going to tell anyone. Even if that is one of the worst mistake Seth made this week." Yami took a deep breath and thought, "This guy can't really be my cousin." All of a sudden Tea blotted up straight, he looked around the room before she got off the bed, "Marik there's a snake crawling on you!" She shrieked. Marik jumped off the floor and got on too the bed also waking Yugi.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Uh nothing." Marik glared over at Tea and his eye said, "You goin get it now, Girl."  
"Just bring it." Her eye said back. Marik smiled and tapped Kaiba. But He didn't wake up. "Kaiba Ishizu here." Kaiba started smiling, "WAKE UP!" Marik yelled.  
"What?!"  
"Why did you smile when I said my sister was here?"  
"Because obviously if she was here the whole plane thing was only a dream I had." Keiba looked around I room, "But now I see it isn't."  
"Hmmm, okay." Marik Walked toward the door, "Come on we have to get our stuff back."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Must of that stuff I trade was don't even mine."  
"Yeah. Let go." Kaiba followed him out the door. And they suddenly disappeared in the floor.  
"OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED!" Tea screamed. Yugi and he want over to the door and looked down.  
"Ow, that must have hurt." Yugi said.  
"Yo, waz goin on?" Joey asked before he saw he hole in the floor , "Dang that must have hurt." Within seconds over one was standing a round d the hole, but only Bakura had sence enough to yell down and ask if they were alright.  
"Fine." one over them said.  
"Do you need any help?" Duke asked.  
"No, we'll just stay here." They all knew for sure that was Marik.  
"You'll go get some rope." Tristan said.  
"Just go get a sheet." Kaiba said faintly, he most likely hurt himself. Suddenly Tea jumped, she felt something go right though her, "What was that all about?" Duke asked.  
"Something just uh.." Tea turned her head saw Kaiba sitting on the ground, "Kaiba how did you...wait you're not Kaiba!"  
"Duh, what do I look like him or something?" Seth asked in a sort of hyper voice.  
"You idiot she can see you!" Malik aid flatly, " You're so dumb don't you know anything?"  
"Well as a matter of fact I know alot."  
"Whatever." Duke,Tristan,Joey and Tea all stared at the two spirits arguing. This was there first time seeing Seth and their first time seeing Malik ever since Battle City. But Seth was the strangest ever, yeah he was the exact opposite like the other spirit but he was just goofy.  
"That's too goofy and goofy version of Kaiba." Tristan put his hand right though Seth. Seth smiled and spoke, "I can do that too." He raised out and put his arm though his head.  
"Don't do that!" Yami aid.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I aid so."  
"And what is that mean to me? I haven't listened to you in 5000 years."  
"You haven't listened to anyone."  
"You're right." Seth smiled and said, "Aren't you people goin help out Ishtar and Kaiba?"  
"At least someone cares." Marik said as he pulled Kaiba out of the hole.  
"Yeah, you guys act like you've never seen him before." Kaiba said.  
"You haven't." Joey said.  
"He took my place at school last week. Remember I had to go to that teacher parent conferees." They still looked clueless, "I'm not going to try." Kaiba left and went towards the stairs.  
"Hey wait for me!" Marik called out.  
"Where are they going?" Joey asked Yugi.  
"To get their stuff back." He said plainly. 


	6. Outburst skip

6. Outburst  
The teen walked though the small town (after they successfully got their stuff back),like an old western movie. They all were extremely hungry, and had to eat something in the next hour or... Entering a saloon, they received alot of weird staring, but that wasn't going to stop them from eating. They at a table , and it wasn't long before a waitress came to take their orders.  
"Okay, kid what will it be?" he was old, about in her late 50's and he had a cigarette hanging out her mouth.  
"Do you have waffle?" Joey asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have Pancakes?" Yugi asked  
  
"No."  
  
"Eggs?"  
  
"Yeah, how do ya want them."  
  
"Scrambled."  
  
"No."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Boiled or Raw?"  
  
"I'll pass on that." Duke leaned back in the booth.  
  
"If it's something hot you kid want ya have ta wait."  
  
"Well, can we at least have something to drink?!" Marik asked, "Or are you going to just say no?"  
  
"We have beer, milk and orange juice."  
  
"Orange Juice." They all chorused.  
  
The waitress left them and the teen let out a long sigh. "You know guys we'll probably choke and die, if we eat here." Joey said.  
  
"I agree!" Marik muttered  
  
"You have a point. I'm too young to die." Yugi said.  
  
"Here ya juice." The waitress coughed.  
  
The juice looked a bit weird, and it wasn't exactly the color orange, it was a brownish color. "Suddenly I'm not all that thirsty." Kaiba pushed the glass away. Marik took a spoon and scooped a long brown bug out of the glass.  
  
"Tea, what is this?" He held it out to her.  
  
Tea looked at it and screamed, "IT'S A ROACH!", The teen all scampered from the table.  
  
"I told you something was going to die!" Joey yelled.  
  
"I there a problem?" the guy who obvisouly owned the place asked.  
  
"What kind of place is this?! You serve nothing hot and there was a roach in my glass! What's with you people?!"  
  
"Well, aren't you a little firecracker."  
  
"Hold up. I'm not a Cracker you are." Marik shouted back (remember this is Marik talking, he'd probably say something like that. But no hard feelings. ()  
  
"You obviously don't know who your talking too!"  
  
"I know exactly who I'm talking too. The fat, ugly son of a -----"  
  
"Marik, you don't mean that." Tristan said, while he covered Marik's mouth.  
  
"Yeah, and we have to be on our way." Bakura aid while backing toward the door.  
  
"AHH HE BIT ME !" Tristan screamed.  
  
"I'm not finished with him yet!" Marik pulled the milliueinn rod out of his bag, "I gave you all a free one way trip to the shadow realm."  
  
"No, you've enough ." Kaiba dragged him out of the saloon.  
  
"You so lucky his holding me back!" Marik shouted 


	7. Meet the Sweethomes

.Meet the Sweet-homes  
  
Amber-K- I apologize for the last chapter it was way out of line. I was mad at my Dad at the time. But you're cool again.  
  
The teens all walked in silences, no one said a word. Their surrounds had started to change from the desert to a forest and meadow. The tall trees shaded them and it cooled them off enough for them to talk.  
"Sorry." Marik said.  
  
"It's alright. You just said what everyone else was thinkin." Tristan said, throwing his arm around Marik's neck, "It least you didn't let out your creepier, eviler Spirit."  
  
"What did you say?" Malik looked at Tristan, "Remove your arm." Tristan did and also moved away, "I've been thinkin and it's ort of unfair that you four an change places at any moment."  
  
"Well some of us never wanted an extra spirit in the first place." Kaiba said.  
  
"What you don't like me?"  
  
"No, I just don't like the fact you're walking around with my face. I have enough people in this world dressing like me."  
  
"Have you seem anyone dressed like you?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll give you a hint." Kaiba pointed to Tristan.  
  
"TRISTAN!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Yeah you I could tell you were trying to pull my look off. But I wasn't going to say anything them cause I didn't want to embarrass you." Kaiba looked but at Tristan, "I haven't embarrassed you have I?" "Nope not at all."  
  
"Good because you just stepped in crap."  
  
"Ahh!" Tristan yelled, "Well didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I dunno. Didn't seem all Oww!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"What?" Tea asked.  
  
"I just stepped on a bear trap."  
  
Everyone looked at him, "All you said was Ow and you stepped on a bear trap." Joey said if I was you I'd be screaming blood murder."  
  
"Oh you guys you want me to panic and cry and stuff."  
  
"It would help if you at least looked as if you were in pain." Yugi said.  
"I'll do that next time I step on a trap." Kaiba move hi other leg and it trigged I other trap. This time it hurt even worst.  
  
"Okay you're in pain." Marik said. Marik shook has head, that was extremely careless of –"In and instant Marik was hanging upside down by his feet.  
  
"Is this a hunting ground or somethin?" Joey said  
  
"It appears to be." Bakura said.  
  
"Well, we should be on our guard."  
  
"Oh, that's great." Marik said, "By the way nothing but some old branches and leaves are holding you 5 up."  
  
"Whoa-"Joey, Tristan, Duke, Yugi and Bakura all fall into the pit. Tea was hanging over it, since Marik had grabbed her arm before handed. Tea looked at Marik, she knew he liked her a whole lot. He showed it all the time, but Serenity liked him. After he swung over to the side he got himself loose. Kaiba limped over his ankle was killing him.  
  
"Are you guy alright?" Kaiba asked the one in the pit.  
  
"Yeah fine." They said.  
  
They used the rope to pull them out of the pit. And then they or at down, when they noticed Kaiba are ready had.  
  
"How's ya ankle?"  
  
"Only the left one hurts."  
  
"And it's bleeding." Duke pointed out.  
  
Kaiba pulled his boot off and discovered it was worst them a little sprain, the wound you really deep. Everyone stared down at it, and them at each other, "Anyone know first aid?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm goin die."  
  
"I passed first aid." Joey said.  
  
"Yep, you're going to die. And sine you're so young I doubt you wrote out you will, and who's going to take care of your baby brother." Marik said, "So who's your brother's new guardian?"  
  
"Well it has too to be a person I trust and is over the age of 16. So it none of yall."  
  
"Who's left then!"  
  
"Mai, and Ishizu and your brother."  
  
"Yea no Kaiba you're not goin die your going to have to walk or limp with that pain for the rest of your life."  
  
"Are you putting a cures on me."  
  
"No, it's called a heck's. If I wanted to cure you I'd cure your family and friends. And I'm pretty sure that would pertain to me and my sister and brother. "  
"Oh." Kaiba looked at the others they looked as if they were thinking. They all sighed it seemed so hopeless, they didn't even know what country they were in.  
  
"Hello there looks like you in a bit of trouble." A short middle age woman said, "Legs hurt himself?"  
  
"Whose legs?" Tristan said.  
  
"Tristan, who's the tallest here."  
  
"Kaiba and Marik are tied."  
  
"What is Mai's nickname for KAIBA."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are any of you hurt?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Well my house is about quarter mile from here. You eight can rest up there and we can have nice chat."  
"Okay they said."  
  
"You kids will have to sit in the back of my pick up. We smell like poop and sweat." The lady said, waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
"You'd smell bad too if you haven't bathed." Marik thought, as he helped Kaiba up, "This whole thing doesn't make sense."  
  
After anyone you in the back of the pick-up, the lady stated driving, "This lady is pretty nice." Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah, but I have a bad feeling about this. She seems too friendly. Just like when my parent want me to baby-sit." Duke said.  
  
"Or when my brother want something." Kaiba muttered.  
  
"So you think she want something?" Tea said, "What could he possibly want from a bunch of smelly teen?"  
  
"I bet he has alot of children. And she want us to baby-sit." Marik said.  
  
"Marik you watch too much TV. Where do come up with this stuff ?" Duke asked, "What was the last movie you've seem?"  
  
"Hmm, ok I saw 3 movie in the morning with Serenity and 6 in the afternoon with my sister and brother and one more with Serenity and that was Catch Me If You Can. "  
  
"When did you have time to go see a movie with Serenity!?" Joey asked.  
  
"On Saturday." Marik answered.  
  
"I thought you already had a girlfriend."  
  
"No, where'd you hear that from."  
  
"It was all over school, every girl is after you now that they think you have a girlfriend." Tea said.  
  
"But I do have a girlfriend."  
  
"But you said you didn't."  
  
"I thought you meant before Serenity."  
  
"Oh, but is these Serenity Joey's sister?'  
  
"Joey has a sister! What she look like."  
  
"Marik she was on at the finals. Don't you remember."  
  
"I remember only three girls. You, Mai, and my sister. This forth isn't ringing any bells."  
  
"Reddish – brown hair." Tea said, she looked at him. He looked shocked, "What."  
  
"Oh no. That girl."  
  
"You're really dating Joey sister! Why wouldn't she say anything about him?'  
  
"He can't know about this. He'd kill me."  
  
"Know about what?" Joey asked.  
  
"Nothing." Marik said, "Every thing is fine."  
  
Joey stared Marik, "What's up with you man. You're acting as if I was going to ring your neck."  
  
Marik put his hands over his neck, "I'm cool.'  
  
"If you're cool stop shaken."  
  
The truck came to a halt. And the lady got out, "Here we are. Home Sweet Home."  
  
The teens looked at the house it was a long one story house, but Home Sweet wasn't what they would say. It had kids running around everywhere.  
  
"I told you. No one is that nice to let eight smelly teens stay at their home. There is always a catch, and this lady she just caught a bunch of baby-sitter." Marik said, to his friends, "We are going to died today."  
  
"Oh shut up." Bakura said.  
  
"What are you names?" the lady asked, "I'm Mrs. Sweethome. Where are you eight from? Not from around here I an tell."  
  
"No, most of us are from Japan." Tea said, He's from Egypt. And his from England."  
  
"Oh, a real Egyptian, I always thought they had Black hair. Do you worship god's a stuff?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What's your name sweetheart?"  
  
"Marik."  
  
"What about you Legs."  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Got a last name."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"..What is then?"  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"So what's your first name?"  
  
"Seto." Kaiba said.  
  
"And you half pint."  
  
"Yugi Muto."  
  
"And you Blondie."  
  
"Joey Wheeler."  
  
"You, the British one."  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"Got a first name?"  
  
"How'd you know that wasn't my first name."  
  
"I have 16 children, I just know."  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"Ahh, that's cute. And you two. "  
  
"Well, I'm Tea Gardner."  
  
"And I'm Duke Devlin."  
  
"Wonderful name." Mrs. Sweethome walked toward her house ,"Come along I want you to meet the children and Mr. Sweethome."  
  
The teens followed her into the yard, if you could all it that it was more like a war zone. Once inside a strong odor hit them, "What is that?!" Tristan asked coving his nose.  
  
"Sorry, one of the children must not be feeling well." They entered an other room and a man at in a recliner, drinking a beer.  
  
"Who they?" he said.  
  
"Some lost teens, they came from Japan, and that one is an Egyptian, and that one is British."  
"A real Egyptian, he don't look it. Aren't they supposed to have black hair. "  
  
"What do you know." She said, "It's obvious that he dyed it."  
  
"I didn't dye my hair!" Marik said.  
  
"We know it must be had living at a place where every one this the same color hair." Mrs. Sweethome patted him on his shoulder. 


	8. Between the Hours

The teens sat in the living room, if you could call it that, waiting for the woman to come back. They all were squeezed on to a not so big couch, one practically on to of the other. It wasn't that there wasn't anywhere else, there were plenty of other seats, and it wasn't that felt more comfortable together or they were terrified of Mr.. He was very aggestive and he burped, farted and picked his nose as if they went even there. Not so mention he constantly stared at them.  
  
"You kids are mighty thin. How long you have you behind lost?"  
  
"Well it's only been two days." Tristan said.  
  
"Oh, where are yall parents?"  
  
"Well, it all depend on what you mean by that. There's alot of places they could be than here on earth, or heaven or hell. There are exactly two more places our parent could be, that I can think of. But then again you probably figured they're on earth. I can tell you one thing most of us have guardians not parents."  
  
"Gee, your talkive." The man said, "You must be the one that get in trouble cuz of your mouth."  
  
"Exactly that's Joey."  
  
"What! You're the one that can't shut up. All day in school all you do is run your mouth. I wouldn't be surprised if you talk to yourself."  
  
"At least I don't talk in my sleep."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Do too and you know it. I could hear you last night, talking about a giant pizza."  
  
"Marik's not lying." Tristan said.  
  
"I don't talk in my sleep." Joey said crossing his arms, "Whatever, I bet you all snore."  
  
"No way." They all said.  
  
"Anyone hunger? I made salads. I figured that's what you all ate. On a count you're all so skinny."  
  
"Salads, are my favor—what's that?" Marik asked staring at the green leaves, "I'm a vegetarian and I'm sure salad isn't made with leave."  
  
"Oh, I thought you were Egyptian."  
  
"I am."  
  
"But you just said you were a vegetarian."  
  
"I am I don't eat meat."  
  
"Oh, is that a type of religion?"  
  
"No."

"So why do you do it?"  
  
"I don't like meat."  
  
"No wonder you children are so thin. You need your meat it'll put fat on you bones."  
  
"Fat? You're kidding me." Tea said, "Were we come from their are very few overweight people."  
  
"Well here there are a lot of big boned people. Just down the road there are a couple of girls looking for come boyfriends. I'll call them and ask them to come over to meet yall. But you might be too skinny for them."  
  
"I hope so." The guys all thought, they had a feeling that these girls were going to be alot more them then what Mrs. Sweethome was tell them.


	9. Fear the five

Disclaimer- No own Yugioh. Boo Hoo  
  
"Well, this is the strangest thing that's happen so far." Tristan said, as he rolled over on the giant quilt that Mrs. Sweethome had laid out for them.  
  
"What" Tea asked, while she watched Marik play with her hand.  
  
"Well, the whole airplane accident, the trading clothes for a busted pick up Truck. Then the half star motel, the giant whole in the hall way, Marik's outburst and now this. This whole mistake is pretty funny to me."  
  
"Tristan, are you feeling okay?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"No the heat got to him." Marik said still holding Tea's hand.  
  
"The heat got to Tristan, and there's some harmless flirting going on too." Joey said, nubging Marik,  
  
"Who's flirting ?" Duke said  
  
"Marik's flirting like that is any shock." Kaiba said  
  
"Hey we thought you were a sleep."  
  
"No, I was just resting my eyes."  
  
"What did you for get your contacts? Or something."  
  
"No, but they are starting to dry out." He said as he took them out.  
  
"Don't you have another pair or something?"  
  
"Yeah in my bag which is in London."  
  
"Bummer, did you bring your glasses at least?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yeah...I think." Kaiba opened his bag and searched though it.  
  
"I didn't know you wore glass." Tea said, "How long have you have you had them."  
  
"Ever since the beginning of Battle City."  
  
"Oh, why didn't you ever wear them?"  
  
"I wore contacts, wearing this glasses makes me look old."  
  
"Well aren't don't you." Seth asked  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked  
  
"That little kid that always around. It's he your son."  
"That's his brother, Seth." Yami said, "Did you even bother to learn anything about the world now?"  
  
"Noooo, why would I want too? It's not like I'm sticking around very long. I'm only here because there's an angel here. Five actually."  
  
"Who are you talking about Seth?"  
  
"Isis, Ishizu, Mai, Serenity and Tea."  
  
"Isis is eviler than I. If she's an angel. I'm God."  
  
"As if."  
  
"What are you talking about? You're not going to be around along time?" Y.Bakura asked, "Are you going back to the other side all something?"  
  
"Yep, it seems Chaos has all ready been done on this planet. Which means I get to put a hex on what human stole my job."  
  
"Seth, in Egypt the best hex you actually managed to pull off was .........? Could you even do anything?"  
  
"I don't even have time to argue with you." Seth said, then disappeared.  
  
"Look what you did Pharaoh. Now you've embarrassed him again." Y.Bakura said, "What kind of cousin are you." Bakura said before he disappeared.  
  
"Well, I might as well go too." Yami said disappearing.  
  
The others looked at each other, with confused looks on their face. Not knowing how that argument started between three of the spirits. But the main confusion was why Malik didn't join in. There was suddenly many loud foot steps running into the room where they were. Twelve Kids ran though the room not looking twice at them. They trampled anything in their path, including Kaiba's bag. There was slightly loud crack came from the inside the bag. After the twelve kids ran outside the group stared at stared at the bag. Kaiba opened the trampled bag and pulled out a pair of broken beyond repairs glasses. They all looked at Kaiba's face, he remained calm on the outside of course.  
  
"That's just peachy." He said tossing the glasses in a trash can, "I'm going to go find a phone." They watched Kaiba leave the room and all was silent.  
  
After five minutes Kaiba had not come back. So they went to look for him. He wasn't at the phone because the phone line was cut or chewed through and he wasn't anywhere in the house. Looking outside they saw him, sitting on a swing that hung from a tree branch.  
  
"Hey Kaiba. Why are you out here?" Tristan asked as they walked up to him.  
  
"It's not like you to just leave like that." Tea said.  
  
"Well I got bored, and decided to come out here." Seth said.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Duke said, "I knew something was up."  
  
"Does anyone know were we are?" Seth asked, "Cuz, I can sense alot of dead spirits. I wonder if I know any."  
  
"What do you mean dead spirits?" Tristan questioned.  
  
"You know the type of spirits that can go right through you and take up to 20 year off your life. It does hurt but it feeling like a cool breeze going right through you. It how do you say....tickles." Seth looked at thee teen blank expressions, "That's probably why I die so so young."  
  
"But did you get your head cut off." Marik said.  
  
"I did!" Seth put his hand on his neck, "When did that happen?"  
  
"Like 5000 years ago."  
  
"Oh.....that."  
  
"You don't remember that do you?"  
  
"No not really. Are to explain?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine them." Seth got up from the swing and looked around, "Just one outrageous clear out of the blue question. Does anyone of you live with your parents, I mean both."  
  
"Why." Yugi asked  
  
"Well, it seems that none of you that both parents. Like Duke that lack too parent of the opposite sex, and Marik lacks parents, Yugi doesn't have a dad, Joey does have parents that at least live together, Tristan lives with his sister. Tea and Bakura just have dis-functional families."  
  
"Aren't you a sensitive." Joey said, "Wait a minute. Duke your parents are gay."  
  
".....yeah..."  
  
"How do you know all that?" Tea asked  
  
"Remember when I put my hand though head Tristan?" Seth said, "He had alot more in there than I thought."  
  
"You're a real cold person." Tristan said.  
  
"And your point is? You of all people should take that as a compliment."  
  
"What did you do with Kaiba." Bakura asked.  
  
"He around here somewhere. I can't seem to find him."  
  
"Why do bad happen when you come around."  
  
"It's not my fault I was born on the 13. That happened to be on a Friday."  
  
"This is just great. First you lose Kaiba's soul he could me anywhere on earth, second we have no idea where were are .ALL YOU NEED NOW IS FRED, JASON AND THE CREEPER.!" Marik shouted.  
  
"Cool it man." Joey said, "Those guys are the last people we want to meet."  
  
"You forgot Michael Mayors." Seth added., "And the Candyman and. That dude off of Scream and....."  
"Shut up, Seth. Do jinx us." Yami order. 


	10. Where we are

The teens since left the Sweethomes, after an incident with Mr. Sweethome and the sudden flirting he started to do with all of them. They made an excuse to leave with out question. They walked Joey, Yugi Tristan, Kaiba, Duke, Marik and Bakura walked along the dirt road. Tea was able to convince Marik to carry her. But he was glad to do it.

The sun was setting and the stars where beginning to come out and the moon was full. A quiet howling was in the distance, but it caught all of their attention.

"Did anyone hear that?!" Marik said.

"Yeah, it was a wolf. Or something like it." Kaiba said with a yawn.

"Most likely if there's one wolf there's another and another. Man I bet there's a hole pack!" Joey said.

"And to think I was trying not to think of us all getting eaten by blood thirst wolves." Kaiba flatly and yawning again.

"Gee you helped alot." Bakura said.

From behind them they heard a growling sound from in-front of them and behind of them, "What was that?!" Tristan shrieked.

"I can't see and thing." Kaiba said, "But it sounds like a wolf....or wolves."

"Oh, my God!" Duke said backing up into Marik, "We're completely surrounded! You're goin to die!"

"No way, I have too many plans to die now." Marik said, "I say we run like there's no tomorrow."

"I agree." Yugi said.

"But where are we suppose to run too?" Joey asked.

"There's a tree over there." Kaiba said.

"Are you sure?" Tea said, "You did say that you couldn't see anything."

"It looks likes one."

"On the count of three." Tristan said stepping in the trees direction, "Three!"

They all took off in a sprint towards the tree, which ddin't appear to be getting any closer. And with out a bit of warning the ground disappeared from underneath them (they **ran** off of a cliff). Falling down down down into a cold rushing river.

Joey was the first to be able to surface, he held on to a boulder and looked into the darkness, "GUY'S! ANYBODY OUT THERE!? TRISTAN! TEA! YUGI! GUYS!?" There was no answer, Joey stared at the water, and "Oh my God this is bad." Joey walked close to the bank, and suddenly stepped on something, that moaned, "Tristan! Man or you okay?"

"Yeah, That was a long deep. I found Marik." Tristan lifted up a tee shirt, "But..uh."

"That's just GREAT!" Marik shouted a distance away,

"Yo Marik were are you."

"Over here." Marik shouted. Joey looked across the river seeing Marik on the other side with Tea and Yugi.

"Why are you over there?" Tristan asked him.

"Because this is the right side."

"How do you know?"

"Cuz."

"Where's Kaiba and Bakura?"

"Right here." Bakura said, climbing out of the water. Kaiba also appeared on the other side of the river.

"Well there's the tree." he said.

"Yep who da thought it would be on the other side on this canyon!" Marik said.

"Not my fault."

"Well we have to find away out of here." Yugi said.

"Well duh."

"Hey what are you doing here?!" an older man shouted. He had a gun rose and pointed at them, "You from the bank?"

"Uh...no."

"You gots papers. I shots whos got papers."

"We ain't got no papers." Tristan said as he, Bakura and Joey crossed a fallen tree.

"You not them here? Are yeah."

"No, exactly were is here?"

"Arizona, USA. And y'all just fell from the Grand Canyon."

"Arizona! Are you serious!" Kaiba said.

"Yeah, you kids come on. My cabin is close." Y'all can stay there a rest up. If ya want."

"Hold that thought." Joey said motioning for them to huddle.

"Do you think guy is sane?" Bakura asked

"I doubt it we're in America everybody's loco." Marik said

"Do you honestly think are luck can be that bad?" Tea asked.

"I do. It hasn't been I good since the day before yesterday." Duke said.

"Duke's right." Yugi said, "But..."

"But what?" Duke said.

"But you never know. This guy could be harmless."

"Yeah you never know if this guy could be a psychotic cannibalistic guy. Yeah know like the one that in that movie." Kaiba said,

"You always think about the worst." Tea said.

"Because only the worst has happened to us."

"Stop being so negative, Kaiba. You've actually lived in America. So you have to help out. So what is it Kaiba. Can we trust this guy or not."

"........I guess."

"Forget it that's not good enough." Duke said, "We're all crazy if we go with that guy. He looks insane."

"Hello Duke we're in AMEARICA everyone is insane." Marik said.

"Like someone I know."

"You better not go their Duke."

"Face it your unstable with a weirder slit r personality."

"Shut up Duke." Tristan said.

"YOU SHUT UP1"

"QUIET!" Yugi shouted and got everyone's attention, "You're all tiered, but we can't start lashing out at each other."

"Yug's right we all need a good nights rest." Joey said, "Yo man where is your cabin?"

"Just around this bind." The old man said, "Follow me."

"Come on guy's let's go." Tea said following the man and yanked Marik along with her.

The others followed but Tristan and Kaiba lagged behind, "Yo Kaiba are you okay." Tristan asked when he noticed Kaiba swaying abit. Kaiba glanced over at Tristan, he looked ten times paler than normal, "You don't look to good, do you feel sick?" Tristan asked Kaiba again.

"Tristan can I ask you something?"

"Sure what?"

"What in God's name possessed you to style your hair that way?"

"What?!"

"It's bothered he fore the past five years. And not once in those five years did you change it. Not a cut, a different color nothing."

"What do you suppose I do?"

"A different style would be a good start."

"Come on this is my trade mark."

"You need a reputation first."

"Oh you have a rep." Kaiba looked at Tristan, "Okay you do but that's only cuz your rich, famous and dated Pamela Anderson."

"No that was a rumor."

"Really."

"Yeah, I dated Angeline Joli."

".....I envy you sometimes."

"Ditto."

"You envy me."

"Believe it or not Tristan. You're lucky."

"Yo u think being middle classed, unable to get a girlfriend and can't afford real leather and isn't mobbed by girls is lucky."

"Yeah."

"You're losing, it Kaiba."

Kaiba laughed, "Tristan, if you only knew."

"Hey you two hurry up." Tea called back to them.

"These was the first convention we've had. Why is that?"

"We don't have anything in common? I don't no. I've never saw a reason to talk to you till now."

"So it is true."

"What is?"

"That you not as bad as you seem. Seem with Marik. You Both became friends so easily."

"That's cuz I was looking for one. Marik and I are friends because you're so must alike. Parentless and know how to deal with the fact that mother's and father's day is just a typical day."

"For awhile I thought Marik consisted his bro and Sis his parents."

"Another rumor."

"Tell me something Kaiba."

"What."

"Was it a rumor that you have a weight disorder."

"No that's true. It's impossible for me to gain weight."

"How much do you weight?"

"Not telling."

"You no I'll end up finding out."

"How." Just as Kaiba said the word Tristan picked him up.

"God you're light."

"Put me down."

"You must at least 90 pounds."

"Tristan put me down!" Kaiba ordered as they entered the small cabin.

The others and looked at the two. They were wrapped in cotton blankets, "What are you doing Tristan?" Marik asked.

"Just trying to guess Kaiba's weight." Tristan said, "107?"

"Put me down!"

"Come on tell me. What there to be a shamed of."

"How would knowing benefit your life?"

"Come on tell me."

"No."

"Come o......Oh my God!" Tristan dropped Kaiba with out warming.

"What is it?" Tristan?" Yugi said

"I guess remembered!"

"What?" Joey said

"When I was in the nurse's office last week. Remember when I was trying to past as being sick."

"Which time was these exactly?" Duke said.

"The nurse left her filing cabinet open and of course I had to check it out. If found Kaiba's file. Hair color to Blood type. And I saw what his weight was."

"What was is than? Kaiba asked him.

"It was 100 pounds even."

"Wrong, you honestly think that bubble headed nurse knows anything?"

"Just tell him Kaiba." Marik said.

"No way."

"Can we please stop talking about weight. And focus on how we're going to get back home." Tea said.

"I agree. I'm starting to get homesick...maybe just sick all together." Marik said.

"Well you're in Arizona. If you head to California we can visit Pegasus, and if the right person we probably can get him to give us a lift home. Or to London." Yugi said.

"Yeah, you're right." Kaiba said unaware the person was him.

"Kaiba call him."

"ME!"

"Yeah you."

"What am I going to say to him?"

"You'll think of something." Yugi said, "Your cell phone has a signal now. Call him.'

"No. You call him."

"Kaiba you no he doesn't like me as much as he likes you."

"I'm not calling him."

"Come on."

"If I call him and he does take us to London or home. I'll end up having to repay the favored."

"What's the worst the could happen?" Yugi said, dialing the number and forced it in to Kaiba hands.

Putting it up to his ear the listened to the ringing, and them the heard the voice of Pegasus.

"Hello, Kaiba-boy."


	11. Give me a home Where the Arizona wind bl...

Once again the teens all slept in a strangers house, but this time there wasn't a horrible smell in the air. The people that lived in the cabin here very kind. Yugi woke up and rolled over on his stomach, there was a fish tank in the corner and it was very pretty. Marik coughed and rolled over, and opened his eyes.

"Hey Marik look." Yugi said pointing to the tank.

"Yeah." Marik replied with a yawn.

"You ok?"

"Fine, I'm just worried about my sister."

"Why?" 

"Because she gets worries alot."

"Oh, but she plays at off so well."

"Yeah, that's why I told her to become an actress."

"You both should." 

"Me? No way!"

"Why not? You can art. I saw you The Christmas Carol.."

"Yeah, I did that because Kaiba and Joey did too. What I don't get it why you didn't get the part of Tiny Tim."

"Beats me."

"That play was fun. Too bad we can't do it again."

"Yeah." 

"Why are you up anyway?"

"Don't know. Are you going to do any sports next year?"

"Nnnnooo." 

"Why not? The Baseball team needs you."

"Well my older siblings think I'd focus better back home." Marik said, "But it depends on how I do to the exams."

"Well, I hope you do great."

Sudden the floor squeaked and the same old man from before came into the room carry the a lantern, "You kids alright?" He whispered.

"We're fine. Yugi said, "Are you?"

"Yea, it's been years since I had people your age here."

"Oh really." Marik said sitting up, "Did you have children once upon a time?" 

"Sure did six of them, Two girls and four boys. All grown up now."

"Do you get lonely here all alone by yourself."

"Not at all. Tell me how did you kids end up here?"

"Well, to start with we got on the plane back in Japan, and ended up here when your suppose to be in London, England with our class."

"You're probably going to get into some trouble."

"You said it." 

"Well you two go back to sleep. And just ask if you need anything."

"Okay thank you." Yugi said. 

"Talk too you later Yugi." Marik said rolling over and fell asleep.


	12. A turn for the better

In the morning, Duke was the last to wake up. And was some what greeted by his friends, "Hey what's going on guys?" he asked them.

"Don't move?" Tristan said.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Ya got ah scorpion on you chest dude." Joey told him, "It's a big one too."

"Oh God get it off!" Duke shouted and started freaking out.

"Calm down." Marik said, "It can't kill you."

"Is that a fact?" Seto asked, "Because Mai's best friends sisters boyfriend's brother said that it was possible."

"And to think you're the smartest in school." Marik said, "Someone get it off him, Before he has a heart attack."

"Why don't you do it." Bakura said, "You said they weren't deadly."

"So what? I don't mess with poisonous anything."

"You just said in wasn't poisonous." Yugi pointed out.

"No, I said it wasn't going to kill him. All scorpions are poisonous. But most aren't deadly."

"Wait. Where would that be?" Kaiba said, "But clear."

"In the Middle East. Duh."

"......MARIK! WE NEVER HAVE BEEN TO THE MIDDLE EAST! WE WOULDN'T NO THAT!" Duke shouted. And as he was yelling, Kaiba picked the scorpion up and put it in a jar.

"What do you plan to do with that?"

"Give it to me brother."

"Are you serious?" Tea asked.

"Of course."

"Crazy...that's what you are crazy. Can't you ever get him something normal like a cat or dog."

"He hates with a passion cats. I strongly dislike dogs. Birds are loud, fish die, and half my staff are deadly afraid of all rodents."

"Ohhhh okay." Tea, "That explains the counseling."

"....That has nothing to do with it." Kaiba said.

The man gave the teens a lift to the airport and stayed until they were on the plane to New York. Which they would be going to London, England from there.

"Finally! First class all the way!" Joey said, plopping down in the extremely roomy chair, "Despite everything that has happened this is definitely worth it."

"On our tickets it say our flight doesn't leave till tomorrow night." Yugi said, "Where are we going to stay?"

"Don't wrong about that." Kaiba said slided his credit card along the side of a phone, and started to dial a number.

"You're calling you brother?" Tristan said.

"No, I don't want him to worry. Hello I want to make reservation."

Cliff hanger. Mwhahaha


	13. Plaza Hotel

The teams arrived in New York City, and were drive to the Plaza Hotel.

"Hey it's the hotel that kid in Home Alone stayed at." Joey said.

"Oh really. I've never seen it." Kaiba said.

As they walked up the stairs in front of the hotel, they went greeted by the door man. Who opened the door for them, "It's nice to see you again Mr. Kaiba." He said.

"Uh huh." He replied. They filed into the hotel lobby and Kaiba went up to the front desk, to check in. After a minute or two he gained his friends again, "Okay let's go." He said ushering them into the elevator.

Traveling to the top floor, they exited the elevator. Passing Jessica Simpson with Nick in the hall way. They entered the room, and jaws dropped.

"We could actually afford this!" Tea shrieked.

"Of course. I'm rich." Kaiba said, "Okay everyone pick a room. Tea gets her own as usual. Bathe, call someone do something. I'm going take a shower." Kaiba disappeared into a room.

Leaving the of others in to sitting area of the suit, "Can you believe this! A First Class flight and now this. Slap me I'm dreaming." Joey said not excepting Marik to slap him up side his hand, "Ow."

"You're not dreaming Joey." Tristan said, "I call this room." He yelled running into a room a closing the door. And everyone else did the some.

Joey opened the closet and was shocked to see, clothes in the close, and all in his size, "Whoa! This place just gets better and better!" Joey plopped down on the bed, "I better call Serenity."

Tea treated herself to a warm bubble bathe. Tristan, Duke, Bakura and Yugi were goofing off. Marik was of the phone with his sister. And Kaiba was taking an hour long shower, to get the sweat and dirt off.

After a while everyone meet up in the living room, chowing down on junk food, just like in Home Alone 2. Everything was going smoothly, the were clean, dressed in Tommy H., and not starving. Then there was a loud knockle on the door.

Kaiba got up and looked out the peep hole, and mutter some chose words, "What wrong Kaiba?" Tea asked.

"I don't not how they do it. These fan girls some how know when I'm here." Kaiba told her.

"What do they want?"

"Autographs, picture... my phone number. You name it."

"Hey I has this movie called Total Recall, with this Germany guy named Schwarzenegger. He was a spy that got his memory wiped out. And you know how they were tracking him?" Marik asked.

"No Marik why don't you tell us?" Kaiba said sarcastically.

"They had this thing inside his nose. Did anyone shove something like that up you're nose, Kaiba?"

"Well Marik, if someone did. I'd think I'd know about it." Kaiba said , "I can't believe you're sister allowed you to watch that."

"It's not like she's my mother."

"Like you don't get her a mother's day gift." Joey said, "Don't deny it. I saw you."

"That's so nice." Yugi said.

"Yeah she deserves it. After raising you." Duke joked.

"You talk as if I worry her to death." Marik said, "Cuz I don't."

"Marik saying that you don't get you're sister a hard time is like...saying you're not blonde." Yugi said.

"And if I were to tell you that I wasn't?" Marik taunted.

"Enough, did you call you're sister?" Kaiba asked, returning to the room.

"Of course. She told me that the Teachers haven't noticed that we're gone, or not ever there. Whatever."

"So that's great. We would get in trouble then." Tea said.

"But they don't know how long they can keep up 'That we got sick on the plane'." Marik added, "So when are we leaving, for London?"

"12 midnight." Kaiba answered.

"So we should get there around 6 am. Right?" Bakura said.

"I'm hoping. There are suitcases in your rooms. Take what clothes you like."

"And what about the others?" Joey asked.

"Donate to teens in.......Thailand." Kaiba said.

"Why Thailand?"

"I happen to like Thailand."

"Oh, but you've never been." Duke said.

"Yeah I have. When I was five."

"You remember that!"

"Of course it was a month before Mokuba was born. Good times. The he was born." Kaiba's voice complety changed.

"Looking like you have some issues."


	14. The destination

Waking up the next morning the teen got really to leave the Plaza hotel. The task of getting ready still took sometime. The Suite was huge but it was only equipped with five complete bathrooms. But the showers were taken and the hair was untangled, the faces were washed, and the morning breath was destroyed. Tea, Duke, Bakura , Yugi and Tristan were all ready to leave however, Joey Kaiba and Marik were not. To put in short Marik's hair was tangle totally , and it was a two person job to undo it. The others watched from the room way. It was crazy to them, that one person's hair was this much trouble. However the task was done and they went out the door, starting a new journey but this time to the New York airport.

Leaving the hotel they piled into a limo, which took them to the airport. But not everything went as smoothly as it was hope. Going through the medal detectors it would go off every time Yugi went though. So he had to go through the carry on x-ray. This time they wouldn't be flying in a public plane. They would again feel the luxury of a private jet.

The flight would take about 4 hours on the jet since it was the jet get double the speed of an avenge plane. The jet was filled with the things that you'd expect at home. A bathroom with a shower, flush able toilet. A plasma TV, and a snack bar with everything you could possible want. Which Joey and Tristan took totally advantage of. After watching movies and snacking they soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile in a hotel, in London, Ishizu creeped down the hallway. The teachers and chaperons checked the rooms. She had got a call from Kaiba and he told her that they would be there in about the an hour. Opening the door to the roof, she stopped when she heard Mai and Serenity calling her.

"What are you doing out there?" Mai asked.

"They'll be here soon. I just got the call."

"Thank God. I've been so worried about them." Serenity said, "Did I tell you that Marik and I are dating."

"YOU ARE!" Ishizu said shocked, and whipped out a phone bill, "What on earth could you and Marik be talking about for….5 hours."

"Whatever could to mind. Sorry."

"It's okay. I…..Well for the longest time I thought he was gay."

"What made you think that?"

"He bought a dress. I didn't know who it was for. I didn't know he was even dating."

"The dress you off. Ring dress, he and I want together."

"Oh. I see now." Ishizu opened the door and started up the stares with Mai and Serenity.

Kaiba woke everyone up and explained what the plan to landing was.

"JUMPING. YOU WANT US TO JUMP!" Joey yelled.

"It's nothing the people don't do everyday." Kaiba said reassuring them.

"Normal people." Marik said. The others agreed.

"Come on. I've done it a hundred times even Mokuba. He wasn't scared."

"He's crazy, just like you." Tea said to Kaiba and crossed her arms, "Why can't we just land because nobody but Mai, Serenity and Ishizu know that we're gone. And this plane will self destruct in the next hour.

"WHAT YOU CAN'T POSSIBLE BE SERIOUS!" Bakura shouted.

"I am serious and I hope you guy and girl understand that I love seeing objects blow up. Not people."

"You're sick." Duke said strapping on the parachute along with the others.

As they entered the English air space Kaiba instructed them to hold on to something as he opened the door that would suck out everything that wasn't nailed down. As the door opened the air pressure changed rapidly. Everything also began to fly out into the open air.

"At the count of three!" Kaiba instructed, "Let go! Really." They others nodded somewhat the count began, "1.…..2.……3!"

The teen let go, it was only a second before they could feel themselves floating. As the opened their eyes and looked around they saw that they were still over the Atlantic ocean.

"Oh God!" Joey shouted, "We goin ta die!"

"Not really." Kaiba said coolly, "Unless you choose too, of course. It's all up to you. Pull the rip cord." He told them, and as he tugged the cord, the shoot came out and his fall slowed, to the point the was about 50 feet higher.

Finally, landing with careful instructions from Kaiba anda little wind they drifted into LondonStanding on top of the hotel with Mai, Ishizu and Serenity. Mai embraces Joey as tight as she could. A second or so of discomfort went through Kaiba as Isis ran right through him to get to Seth. Marik and Serenity hugged, only because Joey was honestly being restrained.

"So what happened to you guys?" Serenity asked them.

"It's too long of a story. " They said.

"You do relies that you've all missed the time we're staying in London." Mai informed them, "We're leaving for the airport in the next hour."

"Are serious." Tristan, "I didn't even get to see the Eiffel Tower."

The stared at him for and moment hoping that he was joking about that since the Eiffel Tower was in Paris, France . Not London, England.

"Boy isn't that a shame." Marik sarcastically.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"Nothing." Joey said, "You just might want to study for the History test."

"Yeah." They all agreed as they went to get ready to leave London, after being their for last than a half a day.

Arriving at the British Airport, they all boarded. Lucky getting to sit together this time. They talked about their misadventures. While the teachers were clueless. As the sun set the eyes of many closed to rest, Friends. Boyfriends ,Girlfriends. Lovers. Endless love. All fell into a deep sleep, filled with nightmares and sweet dreams

**The end**

**Or **

**Is it**


End file.
